


Forbidden Love

by MoriadlerAdlerson



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriadlerAdlerson/pseuds/MoriadlerAdlerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is wrong.</p><p>Rachel’s gut feeling kept telling her.</p><p>He’s a monster. What he did was very much unforgivable.</p><p>But the DA’s heart kept telling her a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81020) by [phiremangston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiremangston/pseuds/phiremangston). 



> My apologies for not writing in a while. Been stuck on inspiration. Hope this makes up for it :)

_This is wrong._

Rachel’s gut feeling kept telling her.

_He’s a monster. What he did was very much unforgivable._

But the DA’s heart kept telling her a different story.

Sure her and Crane got off on the wrong start in the beginning. He even drugged her with his fear toxin to the point of near death. But there was something about the psychiatrist that was so alluring.

It could have been the eyes that, while they made her feel unnerved, had a certain glimmer to them.

It could have been his professional charm. Years of psychiatry work certainly must have been able to teach him how to work his way around people.

Whatever the reason, there was no denying that Rachel was growing a softer side for Jonathan.

They had been meeting for the past two months under the disguise of just seeing each other for follow up appointments. If people were to know of their affair, it would be a disaster for the both of them in more ways than one, both professionally and personally.

This particular appointment was no exception to any other. After managing to get off work, which was more than tiring, considering she was working on a particularly hard case, she struggled to keep to her feet as she made her way to Dr. Crane’s office in Arkham.

The cherry oak wood door opened, and, as anticipated, Jonathan was waiting for her.

"Doctor…" Rachel smirked tiredly as she closed the door, and plopped down in the chair across from him. This time, she sat more irregularly in it, having grown more comfortable to being around the doctor.

"Rachel…" Jonathan returned the smirking. She had been both an interesting client, and a better lover than one could ever ask for. "Can I get you anything? Water? A small bite?" He offered.

"I’m good." She insisted, though it was obvious that she was feeling some stress from work.

Putting down his board and pen, he went to give her a shoulder rub.

Rachel unconsciously leaned back into Jon’s touch. She was so use to this routine, that is was planted into her brain. Something Jon was surely aware of by now.

The psychiatrist kept his eye on her behavior as he continued to work out the knots in her shoulders. Thankfully, they weren’t as bad as last time. Just a few minor ones here and there.

Rachel soon put her hands on his, as her way of telling him to stop. It was clear on her face that something was troubling her. “How long can we keep doing this?” She questioned.

Jon knew what she was talking about. “Do you prefer we stop?” His face and tone only had a small amount of disappointment behind it.

Rachel shook her head ever so slightly. Regardless of if the fact was a secret or not, she didn’t want them to end. But how much longer could they gamble until they were caught?

Jonathan kneeled down to get to a better level with her. He soon placed small pecks on the small spot near her ear.

Rachel leaned her head to give him more room. She had gotten to the point in their relationship where she could trust that he knew what he was doing. A foolish move on her part? Perhaps. Did she care? Absolutely not.


End file.
